League of Legends Wiki:Request for Rollback/Demise101
|closed=done}} I wish to become a rollback editor mostly because I can actually prevent things from being messed around with. The fact that I see many people make mistakes and don't know how to fix them(like the Nunu Page) has suddenly instilled me with the need to have the.....reverting button. Also I want this position so I can stop vandals from rampaging, which has wasted several minutes already because of the click-drag-delete-publish combination. Hope for the job, >.< Demise101 >.< 10:34, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Support # I agree you have been really helpful to the wiki and the extra button will make things easier for you, and consequently, the wiki will be a better place. 12:23, April 27, 2011 (UTC) # Not sure my vote counts for anything, but you have it. Condition: Be responsible after gaining the new power. Rapacious 15:22, April 27, 2011 (UTC) # -- 15:46, April 27, 2011 (UTC) #'Support', no reason why not. 18:00, April 27, 2011 (UTC) # Been very visible lately and willing to help. 18:10, April 27, 2011 (UTC) # I hope you contribute as well as you have with this new option! 03:13, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Oppose Comments * You must know how to use your current available tools (something a certain other still has no clue about...) in order to get more tools 15:51, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ** What do you mean? He has no other tools, he has no added rights. 16:45, April 27, 2011 (UTC) *** He was referring to Tech, not knowing basic wiki functions/markups/etc. Which, I think, has no place here in the first place. Second, learning a wiki is a learning process, not something you're born with. Third, not to discredit Nystus completely, but he partially has a point that you need to know how to use all the tools a basic user has in order to be requesting rollback rights. -- 18:22, April 27, 2011 (UTC) * Small aside here as a note to demise. In general, try to use rollback button only for vandalism. If someone makes a mistake, you're better off hitting the "undo" button and making a new change that undoes it. That way you can say in your change comment WHY you are undoing it. Hopefully they can learn that way. If you click rollback, it's just poof gone in one-click and they're left wondering "wtf". Vyrolan 16:01, April 27, 2011 (UTC) * This is cool, your actually thinking about it. Anyways, should I not get the job, SOMEONE FIX NUNU UP QUICK =O. This I have ranted on about a lot, and made me decide to try fix it. Oh and your right about the tools thing, I learn what I can.>.< Demise101 >.< 18:32, April 27, 2011 (UTC) * *:^, rollback should be used for obvious vandalism only. For anything else, undo with a summary to let other editors know what was wrong with the edit, and leave the person a message explaining why you reverted. 18:06, April 27, 2011 (UTC) * @Rapacious - Your vote is just as valuable as any other editors. Thanks for participating. 18:10, April 27, 2011 (UTC) * Nomination was succesful, try control+f5. Category:Inactive rights requests